Covert Shuffles
by LittleTayy
Summary: A collection of drabbles written to songs on shuffle. Mostly Joan/Arthur but maybe others if it feels right.


**Covert Shuffle**

**Joan/Arthur**

**1. Cooler Than Me – Mike Posner**

Arthur watched as Joan walked away from him and not for the first time he noticed the turning of men's heads as she walked passed. He knew she knew that she was attractive, she had used her looks before but was never vain about it. He tensed however when he saw Auggie Anderson approach Joan. He watched as Joan stroked his arm as she spoke o him and how her hand stayed on his arm for longer then necessary. He huffed in annoyance however when he saw the way Auggie kept a hand around her arm as they walked away. He knew then that he'd have to work hard to win her over again.

**2. Are You Lonesome Tonight – Elvis Presley**

Arthur could see Joan pulling away from him. He could sense her anger, mistrust and sadness every time they were around each other. He loved her but he just wasn't sure what to do to show her he loved her.

**3. Time To Pretend – MGMT**

Joan Campbell was by no means stupid. She knew Arthur was having an affair and she knew it was only a matter of time until things collapsed around them. Joan however was sick of pretending like nothing was wrong. That was why she was waiting when Arthur arrived home.

"I know Arthur," she told him sadly.

**4. Damaged – Shayne Ward**

Arthur had not seen it coming. Sure they'd gone through a rough patch but he'd thought they had worked passed all that. So it had surprised him deeply when she dropped the divorce papers on his desk and told him she couldn't do it any more. He had tried to mend their relationship, he had tried to make them work but now he finally realised why none of it had worked. He just hoped he wouldn't be this damaged for much longer.

**5. If Tomorrow Never Comes – Garth Brooks**

He lay next to her, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully. After everything they'd been through in the past six months made him wonder if she knew he loved her if he were to die tomorrow. He honestly hoped that, that day would never come and she would never doubt his love for her.

**6. Candy Shop – 50 Cent ft. Olivea**

He knew what he was doing was wrong, oh so very wrong. He was married after all but he couldn't seem to get the gorgeous, fiery blonde out of his mind. He didn't mind though as he was pushed roughly onto her bed, as she climbed up his body to straddle his hips.

"Joan," he groaned as she grinded her hips against his groin. "My wife's throwing a party tonight….I can't be late."

His hands planted themselves firmly on her hips and tugged her forward so she rested against his chest. Her long blonde hair cascaded around them like a cloak and he leant up, kissing her fiercely on the lips.

As she pulled away she replied, "Wouldn't you rather be with me tonight?" she asked.

Arthur didn't get a chance to reply as Joan pulled him into another kiss. They became so lost in each other that by the time Arthur made it home the party was over.

**7. Be With Me – J Holiday**

Joan hated feeling so desperate and needy but that was what she was. She didn't want Arthur just some of the time; she didn't want some of him some of the time. No, she wanted all of him all of the time. She wanted to be his wife. She knew he wasn't happy in his marriage and she knew he was in love with her, he just didn't understand why he didn't leave her.

**8. Give It To Me Right – Melanie Fiona**

It had been months since they'd been together like this. She moaned as Arthur's lips left a blazing hot trial down her neck and between the valley of her breasts. She pulled him closer as he stripped her of her dress, letting it pool around their feet.

She gasped as he picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He carried her over to their bed, setting her down gently in the centre. He leant down, letting their lips mesh together again. Pulling away slightly breathless Arthur murmured lovingly in her ear, "I love you."

**9. Baby By Me – 50 Cent ft. Ne-Yo**

Arthur watched as Joan worked steadily in her office. He was only a little bit nervous about the request he was about to make and he wasn't sure just how well received it'd be. He wanted a family, he wanted a child and he wanted that with Joan.

Walking into her office he sat himself down across from her and waited. As he expected she looked up from her work, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. He didn't speak for a moment, unsure of how to approach the subject when she started the conversation for him.

"Something you needed Arthur?" She asked amused.

"Actually yes, I need to talk to you about something," he replied, hiding his nervousness.

"Is this about a mission?" she asked suspiciously. Arthur shook his head causing Joan to look at him curiously.

"No, it's not."

"I'm busy Arthur," Joan started turning back to her work but Arthur was having none of it.

"I want us to have a baby," he blurted out before she could say more.

Her head popped up in shock and confusion as she questioned him, "Excuse me? You want to have a what?"

"A baby Joan, I want you to have my baby."

**10. My Name – George Canyon**

They finally had the baby they had both wanted. Sure Joan had been a little reluctant at first but she had soon warmed up to the idea and now she was holding her little girl. She smiled tiredly up at Arthur and couldn't help but feel a rush of love towards him and their little girl. She had honestly never thought she would ever have children, especially in her and Arthur's line of work.

Arthur stared down at his two beautiful girls in awe and admiration. He was so glad that he and Joan finally had a family. It was something he had always thought about but now that it was a reality it felt so much more special. He wrapped an arm around Joan's shoulders, sitting with her on the bed as spoke to her softly.

"We don't have a name," he told her gently. Joan laughed serenely, snuggling their daughter against her chest.

"We don't do we? What about the name Hannah?" Joan asked looking up at Arthur hopefully.

"I don't know, I quite like Alice," Arthur replied.

"That's a horrible name Arthur! It reminds me of a character it that silly vampire book," Joan replied indignantly.

"Talitha?"

"Talitha? Where's that from?" Joan asked curiously.

"It was the name of the little girl you saved on our first mission together," Arthur answered fondly, "It's what brought us together," he replied.

"Talitha Annabelle Campbell?" Joan asked, cooing at the baby softly. The baby gurgled happily at the name and both Joan and Arthur laughed.

"I think she likes it," Arthur said, a little chocked up, "our little girl Talitha."

* * *

_AN: Right, well this is my first foray into the fandom of Covert Affairs but I love the show. I just felt like putting these up because my longer pieces aren't ready yet and I just wanted to post something. Ahaha. Anyway, this will be many different pairings so if you have a suggestion let me know. Please read and review. Enjoy. . :)_


End file.
